Vampire Lovers
by berthamal03
Summary: A Descendants 2 and The X-Files crossover story. Mal is a vampire girl (formerly half-human, half-dragon), she wears long purple strapless dress, purple fingerless gloves and golden shoes and her hairstyle purple long hair with bangs and Fox Mulder is a vampire man, he wears black pants, buckle belt, brown shoes and he no shirt. Pairing: Mal/Mulder
1. Prologue: First Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own _Descendants 2_ and _The X-Files_

* * *

 **Prologue: First Beginning**

* * *

Mal and her boyfriend Ben, this are you break up?

 **Mal:** _Ben!_

 **Ben:** _Yes M..._

 **Mal: _GET OUT!_**

 **(Ben is sad get Mal's angry)**

Later, Fox Mulder and his partner Dana Scully, her death in faint.

 **Agent Mulder:** _Scully?_

 **(Mulder sad in Scully's death)**

Now, ready to begins?

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	2. Chapter 1: Mal breaks Ben

**Chapter 1: Mal breaks Ben**

* * *

 _Hi, my name is Mal, Daughter of Maleficent, I'm student of Auradon Prep_

* * *

Mal is a half-human, half-dragon girl she wears purple strapless dress, golden shoes and dark purple long fingerless gloves and her hairstyles light purple long hair with bangs.

* * *

 _When so i needed_

* * *

Mal break ups Ben after **End of Courtship** well Mal gets ring off.

 **Mal:** _Ben!_

 **Ben:** _Yes, Mal_

 **Mal:** _Get out your here!_

 **Ben:** _No Mal, just wait up!_

 **Mal:** _Your Ben, I Hate You!_

 **Ben:** _Just don't you_

 **Mal:** ** _GET OUT!_**

 **Ben:** _Mal, Mal, Wait! Mal MAL! NO!_

 **(Mal gets crying after Ben's break up)**

Mal cries after Ben's break up, she quits in Auradon, and later Mal moves to Washington.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	3. Chapter 2: Mal meets Agent Mulder

**Chapter** **2:** **Mal meets** **Agent** **Mulder**

* * *

Then Mal, visit in Washington so even, well so.

* * *

 _Hey_ _whats_ _going_ _on_ _here._

* * *

Mal whats doing? Even Mal so in Taxi.

* * *

 _Hey!_ _Taxi_ _**HEY!**_

* * *

Mal doesn't ride in Taxi driver, Mal rides in Agent Mulder's car.

 **Mal:** _Oh,_ _wow!_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Hey!_ _What's_ _your_ _name_

 **Mal:** _My_ _name_ _is_ _Mal,_ _and_ _because_ _about_ _Ben's_ _breakup_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Breakup?_ _yes_ _i_ _fine!_

 **Mal:** _Okay!_

Mal and Agent Mulder we are going to Texas.

 _ **NEXT**_ _**CHAPTER...**_


	4. Chapter 3: Mal & Mulder visit in Texas

**Chapter 3: Mal and Mulder visit in Texas**

* * *

Mal and Agent Mulder where to go in airport, We now in Texas!

 **Ma** **l:** _Agent Mulder, where are you going_

 **Agent Mulder:** _In Texas_

 **Mal:** _Texas? yeah Texas_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Okay? Mal, just Texas_

Mal and Agent Mulder visit in Texas,

About Agent Mulder, while Mal, this when Agent Scully is dead.

 **Agent Mulder:** _Well Mal, this Agent Scully's death_

 **Mal:** _Agent Scully? Is Agent Ssssssssssscully?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Don't forget Mal, because Agent Scully_

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder, don't forget well Agent Scully's d_ _eath_

 **(Mal hugs Mulder caused in Agent Scully's death)**

While Mal and Agent Mulder in hitchhiking car

 **(Mal and Agent Mulder in hitchhiking)**

 **Mal and Agent Mulder:** _Knock, knock_

 **A farmer man:** _What's are you going_

 **Mal:** _In..._

 **A farmer man:** _Hmmm?_

 **Mal and Agent Mulder:** _Is Dallas!_

 **A farmer man:** _Ok!_

 **(Mal and Agent Mulder rides in car to Dallas)**

Mal and Agent Mulder going to Dallas, because this is vampire hunters.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	5. Chatper 4: Mal & Mulder's First Romance

**Chapter 4: Mal and Mulder's First Romance**

* * *

Mal and Agent Mulder visit in Dallas, But late in café.

 **Agent Mulder:** _Hey! Mal, do you want?_

 **Mal:** _Ammmm? Ah, Is cappuccino and strawberry cake._

 **Agent Mulder:** _Okay, Wants to a one coffee, a one cappuccino and one strawberry cake_

 **Customer:** _Hey! guys! Please a one coffee, a one cappuccino and a one strawberry cake._

 **Manager:** _Okay!_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Wait Mal_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

 ** _(A few seconds later...)_**

 **Manager:** _Okay, a one coffee, a one cappuccino and a one strawberry cake_

 **Mal:** _Ah, thanks_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Thank you sir!_ _Wait Mal, go CR_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

 **(Mal puts love potion in coffee)**

 **Mal:** _Oh! sorry_

 **Manager:** _Thanks, miss!_

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder, for coffee_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Thank you Mal_

 **(Agent Mulder drinks in coffee, but in Mal's love potion)**

 **Agent Mulder (turned Mal's boyfriend):** _What? what? what?_

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder, whats problem?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal, It's my girlfriend!_

 **Mal:** _Yeah?_

 **(Mal and Agent Mulder first kiss ever)**

Mal and Agent Mulder exits in café, Mal and Agent Mulder's be shared love and vampire hunters gets Agent Mulder

 **Vampire hunter #1:** _Hey get Agent Mulder_

 **Vampire hunter #2** : _Okay_

 **Mal:** _What Agent Mulder, doing in forest about..._

 **Agent Mulder:** ** _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_**

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder! Agent Mulder!_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal! Mal!_

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Mal gets in forest, well Mal missing Agent Mulder

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	6. Chapter 5: Mal Calls Jay and Carlos

**Chapter 5: Mal Calls Jay and Carlos**

* * *

Mal messed up Agent Mulder then in vampire castle, Mal calls Jay and Carlos her telephone.

 **(Mal during in telephone)**

 ** _*RINGING*_**

 **Mal:** _Ah,_ _Okay_

 **Jay:** _Hey_ _Carlos,_ _whats_ _in_ _Dallas_

 **Carlos:** _Okay Jay_

 **Mal:** _Hello?_

 **Jay:** _Hey_ _Mal, what_ _are_ _you_ doing

 **Mal:** _Jay_ _were_ _missing_ _Agent Mulder_

 **Jay:** _Agent Mulder?_

 **Mal:** _Going in vampire castle_

 **Jay:** _Vampire castle?_

 **Carlos:** _Hey!_ _wait,_ _Jay_ _near in_ _vampire castle_

 **Jay:** _Okay,_ _thanks Mal_

 **Mal:** _Alright!_

Jay and Carlos visit in Mal's house during in vampire castle.

 **Jay:** _Knock,_ _knock_

 **Mal:** _Okay,_ _I'm_ _here_

 **Carlos:** _Hey Jay,_ _what do..._

 **Jay:** _Sshh_ _quiet_ _Carlos_

 **Carlos** : _Hey..._

 **Mal:** _Hey_ _Jay,_ _Carlos_

 **Jay:** _What_ _are_ _you vampire castle?_

 **Mal:** _Mmmm...?_ _Please enter_

 **Jay and Carlos:** _Ok_

Mal, Jay and Carlos during visit in vampire castle.

 **Mal:** _C'mon,_ _Let's_ _go_ _guys,_ _Jay,_ _Carlos_

 **Jay and Carlos:** _Alright!_

In vampire castle, Vampire hunters giving Agent Mulder whats going on? Meets a vampire hunter name is Dryon.

 **Dryon:** _Hello,_ _Agent Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Who_ _he is_

 **Dryon:** _My_ _name_ _is_ _Dryon,_ _A_ _vampire hunter_

 **Agent Mulder:** _A_ _vampire_ _hunter?_

 **Dryon:** _Okay,_ _Bite you_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Okay_

 **(Dryon** **bites** **Agent Mulder** **turns** **vampire)**

 **Agent Mulder:** **(Bitten** **by** **Dryon):** **_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_**

Mal, Jay and Carlos finds Agent Mulder in vampire castle.

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder,_ _Agent Mulder! **AGENT MULDER!**_

 **Jay:** _Stop Mal,_ _Don't shouting_

 **Mal:** _Jay,_ _please..._

 **Carlos:** _Hey!_ _hey!_ _It's_ _vampire castle!_

 **Mal and Jay:** _Vampire castle?_

 **(Mal** **and Jay** **looks in** **vampire** **castle)**

 **Mal:** _Thanks Carlos!_ _Let's go_

 **Jay and Carlos:** _Alright!_

Mal, Jay and Carlos visit vampire castle, Agent Mulder we have shirtless!

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder..._

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal_

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder!_

 **(Mal** **hugs** **Agent Mulder** **during** **exit** **in** **vampire** **castle)**

 **Mal:** _Let's_ _go Agent Mulder_

Jay and Carlos fights Dryon and Mal and Agent Mulder exits in vampire castle.

 **Jay:** _Hey!_ _what_ _are_ _you doing_

 **Dryon:** _They_ _are you_

 **Jay:** _Let's_ _fight Carlos_

 **Carlos:** _Okay_

Jay, Carlos and Dryon fight them all and Mal and Agent Mulder is second kiss!

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	7. Chapter 6: Mal & Mulder's First Love

**Chapter 6: Mal and Mulder's Firs** **t** **Lov** **e**

* * *

Fox Mulder is a vampire man, he wears black pants, buckle belt, brown shoes and he no shirt.

Mal and Agent Mulder go home in forest.

 **Mal:** _Hey! Agent Mulder, this no shirt?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yeah, is no shirt_

Mal touches Agent Mulder's torso, their third kiss!

* * *

 _Now, Mal and Agent Mulder are loving and courtship_.

* * *

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal_

 **Mal:** _Yes Agent Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Will you marry me?_

 **Mal:** _Yes!_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Okay!_

 **(Mal wears ring by Agent Mulder and hug)**

Mal and Agent Mulder are engaged!

Mal and Agent Mulder and we love forever!

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**

 **BONUS**

Jay and Carlos defeat Dryon saves Agent Mulder now he turned vampire.


	8. Chapter 7: The Ballad of Dana Scully

**Chapter 7: The Ballad of Dana Scully**

* * *

Mal and Mulder started story of Agent Scully.

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yes Mal_

 **Mal:** _Are you story of Agent Scully_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yes_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

 **(Agent Mulder flashbacks his partner Agent Scully before her dead)**

* * *

 _Agent Dana Scully is Agent Mulder's partner, she red long hair so beautiful._

* * *

 **Agent Scully:** _So Agent Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yes Agent Scully_

 **Agent Scully (now is dead):** _Nothing... but... do..._

 **Agent Mulder:** _Scully Scully! SCULLY! **SCULLY!**_

* * *

 _Agent Scully's death she faint, Agent Mulder misses Agent Scully._

* * *

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder about Agent Scully's death_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Also she's faint_

 **Mal:** _Faint?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yeah, she faint Mal_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal do want skeptical_

 **Mal:** _Yes_

Mal is now skepictal joined Agent Mulder's partner.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	9. Chapter 8: First Bites

**Chapter 8: First Bite** **s**

* * *

Mal and Agent Mulder we make love enjoy happy.

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yes Mal_

 **Mal:** _What are you go?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _In forest_

 **M** **al:** _Okay_

Mal and Agent Mulder returns in forest, But Mal what are you this?

 **Mal:** _Me, want to bite Agent Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Ok_

Mal possibly bitten by Agent Mulder

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder, Agent Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yes Mal_

 **Mal:** _Wants do..._

 **(Agent Mulder bites Mal's neck)**

Agent Mulder bites Mal, then even moon and loving shared.

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal in your bite_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

Mal turned into vampire and Mal and Agent Mulder in true love kiss

And now, she is evil mistress Einstein, she wears black fetish and a black crop, she hairstyles long red hair with ponytail.

 **Agent Einstein:** _So your truth Mal and Agent Mulder, you paranormal hahahahahahahaha_

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	10. Chapter 9: Mistress of Agent Einstein

**Chapter 9: Mistress of Agent Einstein**

* * *

Mal and Agent Mulder finds out in love letters.

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder, what's that_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Ammmm... in love letter_ s

 **Mal:** _Okay_

Mal opens a bottle in love letters by Agent Mulder, she reads.

* * *

 _Dear Mal, I love you baby we have so much happiness day, maybe what's going on here... Okay love you!_

* * *

Mal and Agent Mulder hugs making in love.

Agent Einstein, Queen of Mistress do happened, It's so **_EVIL._**

 **Agent Einstein:** _And so... do you like me_

Agent Einstein said, she do finds in Mal and Agent Mulder, something this your crop.

 **Agent Einstein:** _Hey! it's mine **crop!**_

Agent Einstein gets so evil.

 **Agent Einstein:** _Mal and Agent Fox Mulder, Hahahahahaha_

Mal and Agent Mulder continues in forest.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	11. Chapter 10: Mystery of Love

**Chapter 10: Mystery of Love**

* * *

Mal and Agent Mulder continues go to forest

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder already?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yes Mal?_

 **Mal:** _Okay?_

 **(Mal and Agent Mulder into the sleep)**

* * *

 _While Mal and Agent Mulder is sleeping? Is now Mistress Agent Einstein._

* * *

 **Agent Einstein:** _Are you Mal and Agent Mulder **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Mal and Agent Mulder wake ups in the early morning.

 **Mal:** _Good morning Agent Mulder!_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Good morning Mal!_

Mal and Agent Mulder go to treehouse.

 **Mal:** _Hey! Agent Mulder let's go to treehouse._

 **Agent Mulder:** _Okay_

Mal and Agent Mulder in treehouse and said Agent Einstein visit in forest.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	12. Chapter 11: Treehouse in Love

**Chapter 11: Treehouse in Love**

* * *

Mal and Agent Mulder visit in treehouse.

 **Mal:** _Okay Agent Mulder, now... so what doing?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mmmmm... Okay!_

Mal and Agent Mulder said when in treehouse and Agent Einstein finds in treehouse.

 **Agent Einstein:** _Treehouse... hahahaha_

Mal go back to forest, Agent Einstein when to forest.

 **(Mal gets whistle)**

 **Mal** **(surprised):** _Hey! Who she is?_

 **Agent Einstein** : _My name is mistress Liz Einstein_

 **Mal:** _Liz Einstein? are you sure?_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Mmmmmm... Ah Mal, let's go_

 **Mal:** _No!_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Let's go!_

 **Mal:** _No! No!_

 **Agent Einstein:** _LET'S GO!_

 **Mal:** _No! No! No! NO!_

 **Agent Einstein: _LET'S GO!_**

 **Mal:** _No! No! WAIT! **WAIT!**_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal?_

 **(Agent Mulder looks Agent Einstein gets Mal)**

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal! Mal! **NO!**_

Mal gets go to jail and Agent Mulder while visit in Agent Einstein's house.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	13. Chapter 12: Finding Mal

**Chapter 12: Finding Ma** **l**

* * *

Agent Mulder finds Mal in Agent Einstein's house.

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal! Mal! Mal! MAL! **MAL!**_

Agent Mulder messed up with Mal, Mal visit in jail.

 **Mal:** _Hey! Wait! WAIT!_

 **Agent Einstein's guard:** _Sorry Mal_

 **Mal:** _Hey! Wait!_

 **(Mal sad gets crying)**

Mal cries Agent Mulder gets in Agent Einstein's house.

Agent Einstein said while going in Agent Mulder?

 **Agent Einstein:** _So... do get Ma_ _l_

 **Agent Einstein's guard:** _Yes_

 **Agent Einstein:** _This is no Agent Mulder **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Agent Mulder visit Agent Einstein's house and finds Mal.

 **Agent Einstein's guard's:** _No_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Hey! Excuse me!_

 **Agent Einstein's guard:** ** _NO!_**

 **(Agent Mulder bites Agent Einstein's guard)**

Mulder finds Mal into jail.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	14. Chapter 13: The Battle Ones

**Chapter 13: The Battle Ones**

* * *

Agent Mulder saves Mal out in jail.

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal!_

 **Mal:** _Agent Mulder!_

 **(Mal hugs Agent Mulder saves)**

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal, are you okay?_

 **Mal:** _Yes_

 **Agent Einstein's guard:** _Hey! Get Mal!_

 **Mal:** _Come on! Agent Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Go!_

Mal and Agent Mulder exits in Agent Einstein's house and... not yet!

 **Agent Einstein:** _HEY!_

 **Mal:** _No!_

 **Agent Einstein:** _Why are you stay Agent Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _This is my fiancé Mal_

 **Mal:** _WAIT! just up! i'm calling to Jay and Carlos_

 **(Mal calls Jay and Carlos)**

 **Mal:** _Hello? Jay, Carlos go to Agent Einstein's house!_

 **Jay:** _Agent Einstein's house? Ah! come on Carlos_

 **Carlos:** _Yeah!_

 **Jay:** _Let's go!_

 **Carlos:** _Alright!_

Jay and Carlos visit Agent Einstein's house, Mal gets some friends!

 **Mal:** _Okay, Jay and Carlos going to fight Agent Einstein's guard_

 **Jay and Carlos:** _Okay!_

Jay and Carlos fights Agent Einstein's guard.

 **Agent Einstein's guard:** _Hey! why are you stay!_

 **Jay:** _Come on let's fight Carlos_

 **Carlos:** _Okay!_

Mal and Agent Mulder fight Agent Einstein with final boss!

 **Agent Einstein:** _So Mal and Agent Mulder_

 **Mal:** _You're Agent Einstein in your have now!_

 **Agent Einstein:** _While so happen?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _So you got now!_

Jay and Carlos defeats Agent Einstein's guard.

 **Jay:** _Great Carlos!_

 **Carlos:** _Okay Jay, great job!_

Mal and Agent Mulder continues fight with Agent Einstein.

 **Mal:** _So... we have TNT_

 **Agent Einstein:** _No NO!_

Mal holds TNT get Agent Mulder in matchbox.

 **Agent Mulder** **(whistle):** _Mal!_

 **Mal:** _Yes Agent Mulder!_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Give me TNT_

Mal gets Jay and Carlos saves.

 **Mal:** _Jay, Carlos let's go we have bomb_

 **Jay and Carlos:** _Bomb?_

 **Mal:** _Yes!_

Agent Einstein gets angry, Mal, Agent Mulder, Jay and Carlos exits in Agent Einstein's house.

 **Agent Einstein:** _Hey! come on! guard!_

 **(Agent Einstein looks TNT)**

 **Agent Einstein:** _Oh no..._

 **(Agent Einstein's house destroyed by Mal and Agent Mulder)**

 ***BOOM***

 **Agent Einstein: _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

Mal and Agent Mulder defeat Agent Einstein, as well and later in wedding night.

 **Mal:** _So Agent Mulder, I love you_

Mal and Agent Mulder were happy with Jay and Carlos.

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER...**_

 **NOTES:**

This chapter marks, originally titled _Final Battle_.


	15. Chapter 14: Love and Always Forever

**Chapter 14** **: Love and Always Forever**

* * *

Mal and Agent Mulder marries get in church.

 **Mal:** _Hey! Jay!_

 **Jay:** _Yes Mal!_

 **Mal:** _Want to selfie?_

 **Jay:** _Okay!_

 **(Mal and Jay pictures in selfie)**

And go to church Mal wears in white gown and Agent Mulder wears in black suit, and her friends Jay, Carlos and other friends (Jane, Lonnie, Chad and Doug).

 **(Mal walks and look Agent Mulder)**

Mal and Agent Mulder makes love to share.

 **Mal:** _We love you Agent Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _We love you Mal_

 **(Mal and Agent Mulder's fourth kiss and applause)**

Mal and Agent Mulder says goodbye friends with Jay and Carlos.

 **Jay:** _Goodbye Mal!_

 **Carlos:** _Goodbye!_

 **Mal:** _Goodbye Jay, Carlos!_

 **Mal and Agent Mulder:** _Goodbye!_

Mal and Agent Mulder happily married and go to bedroom.

 **Mal:** _Hey! Fox, do want sleep?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yes!_

 **Mal:** _Come on!_

 **Agent Mulder (laugh):** _Ma_ _l_

 **Mal (laugh):** _Fox_

Mal and Agent Mulder fell in love vampires and kiss.

Mal and Agent Mulder now **Mal and Fox Mulder** and **Maleficent "Mal" Bertha Mulder** or **Mal Mulder**

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	16. Chapter 15: Home

**Chapter 15: Home**

* * *

 ** _For Jay and Carlos' POV._**

* * *

Jay and Carlos when we have secret and jewelry box, some beautiful.

 **Jay:** _Am... Carlos?_

 **Carlos:** _Yes Jay_

 **Jay:** _I want something better_

 **Carlos:** _Yeah?_

Jay and Carlos opens secret and jewelry box get we have accessories.

 **Carlos:** _Wow! That's my necklaces_

 **Jay:** _Okay_

 **Carlos:** _We have..._

 **Jay:** _No!_

 **Carlos:** _What?_

 **Jay:** _Don't touch secret box, okay_

Jay and Carlos finds into forest and come back on Texas.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**

 **NOTES:**

This chapter marks has due in views (add chapters in 8 plus we have epilogue), also when new characters introducing Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Chad, also new villain Emmalyn (Dryon's girlfriend).


	17. Chapter 16: Emmalyn

**Chapter 16:** **Emmalyn**

* * *

Emmalyn is a reddish blonde hair, she is beautiful girl beacause is Dryon's girlfriend.

* * *

 _I'm so nothing about so not this better, what is forever gone?_

* * *

Emmalyn is revenge, when Dryon's death killed by Jay and Carlos.

* * *

 _I got lost boyfriend, when so... What?_

* * *

Jay and Carlos finds friends Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Chad when started fight with Emmalyn.

 **Jay:** _Come on, let's go_

 **Carlos:** _Okay_

 **Lonnie:** _Hey Jay, what's going on here_

 **Jay:** _I find_

 **Emmalyn:** _Hey_

 **Jay, Carlos and other friends:** _What?_

 **Emmalyn:** _What's my boyfriend!_

 **Jay:** _No i need Dryon_

 **Emmalyn:** _Hey! What's is Dryon is my **BOYFRIEND!**_

 **Jane:** _I don't know, i need that_

 **Emmalyn:** _What?_

 **Jay:** _When do this, Attack!_

 **Emmalyn:** _Hey guys!_

 **Emmalyn's friend #1:** _Okay_

 **Emmalyn:** _Do it fight_

 **Emmalyn's friend #2:** _Okay_

Jay, Carlos and other friends fights Emmalyn and their friends, gets fight with them.

 **(Jay, Carlos and other friends fights with Emmalyn and their friends)**

 **Chad (** **fights Emmalyn's friend #3):** _Jay_

 **Jay (fights Emmalyn's friend #1):** _Yes_

 **Doug (fights Emmalyn's friend #4):** _I find this_

When Jay, Carlors and other friends getting fight with Emmalyn and their friends, Mal and Agent Mulder back on forest turned vampires.

 **Emmalyn:** _So, what now?_

 **Emmalyn's friend #3:** _Right now_

 **Jay, Carlos and other friends:** _What?_

 **(Mal and Agent Mulder back on forest)**

 **Emmalyn:** _What? This is vampires?!_

 **Jane:** _Mal?_

 **Mal:** _I'm back_

 **Emmalyn and their friends:** _What?_

 **Lonnie:** _Mal is here!_

 **Doug:** _Okay_

 **Jay:** _Now Carlos_

 **Carlos:** _Yeah_

Mal and Agent Mulder bites Emmalyn's friends get moans.

 **Emmalyn:** _No! no bite_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yes_

 **Emmalyn:** _NO!_

 **Mal:** _Now Fox_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Okay_

 **(Mal and Agent Mulder bites Emmalyn's friends)**

 **Emmalyn's friends (moan):** ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 **Emmalyn:** _NOOOOOOOOOO!_

Emmalyn's friend get bitted by Mal and Agent Mulder, Emmalyn ends up, when she walk out.

 **Emmalyn:** _Now I'm calling mom and dad!_

 **(Emmalyn gets walk out)**

 **Jay:** _Okay, just find_

 **Mal:** _Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Doug, Chad on see you tomorrow, okay_

 **Jay, Carlos and other friends:** _Bye!_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Bye_

Mal and Agent Mulder go back to house, get into secret and jewerly box.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	18. Chapter 17: Lose Yourself

**Chapter 17: Lose Yourself**

* * *

Emmalyn said her friends, what doing to gonna make your help?

 **Emmalyn:** _Hello_

 **Mal:** _Yes_

 **Emmalyn:** _Hey! This is my friend!_

 **Mal:** _No i can_

 **Emmalyn:** _What?_

Emmalyn calls Mal said, when doesn't she nothing do but then Emmalyn tells Jane and Lonnie.

 **Jane:** _Hey Lonnie_

 **Lonnie:** _Yes_

 **Jane:** _When some..._

 **Emmalyn:** _Hey!_

 **Jane and Lonnie** **(surprised):** _No!_

 **Jane:** _What do you stay_

 **Emmalyn:** _My friends your bite_

 **Lonnie:** _No, is Mal and Agent Mulder_

 **Jane:** _Get out Emmalyn!_

 **Emmalyn:** _What?_

Jane and Lonnie got Emmalyn's friends and Mal and Agent Mulder get Emmalyn.

 **Lonnie:** _Emmalyn, please_

 **Emmalyn:** _No_

 **Jane:** _Get out_

 **Emmalyn:** _N..._

 **(Emmalyn looks Mal and Agent Mulder)**

 **Mal:** _Hey_

 **Emmalyn:** _What?_ _Are you stay?!_

 **Mal:** _My friends Jane and Lonnie_

 **Emmalyn:** _Please Mal!_

 **Mal:** _Fox, get them_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Emmalyn_

 **Emmalyn:** ** _NOOOOOOO!_**

 **Mal:** _Are you okay?_

 **Jane and Lonnie:** _Yes_

 **Mal:** _Okay_ , _Fox_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yes_

 **Mal:** _So make happy_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Okay_

 **(Mal and Agent Mulder gets kiss)**

 **Lonnie:** _No, Jane_

 **Jane:** _Is not look_

Mal and Agent Mulder when kiss again, Jane and Lonnie then some Mal and Agent Mulder's kiss.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	19. Chapter 18: The Sister of Emmalyn

**Chapter 18: The Sister of Emmalyn**

* * *

Mal and Agent Mulder when into forest and while into the sleeping.

 **Mal:** _Fox_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Yes_

 **Mal:** _I'm sleeping_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Okay_

Mal and Agent Mulder in sleep, Emmalyn while then finds her sister.

 **(Emmalyn looks Mal and Agent Mulder in sleep)**

 **Emmalyn:** _Okay_

Emmalyn gets Mal and Mulder got wake up.

 **Emmalyn:** _Hello_

 **Mal and Agent Mulder (wake up):** _What?_

 **Emmalyn:** _My sister of_ _Gabriella_

 **Mal:** _Gabriella?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Are you sure?_

 **Emmalyn:** _Okay_

 **(Gabriella looks Agent Mulder get bites)**

 **Gabriella (moans):** ** _AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

 **Emmalyn:** _No, my sister_

 **Mal:** _Get out there_

 **Emmalyn (angry):** _How dare you!_

Emmalyn gets angry, when my sister bites by Agent Mulder, Mal and Mulder before sleep.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	20. Chapter 19: My Love is Moon

**Chapt** **er 19: My Love is Moon**

* * *

Mal and Agent Mulder when make love and so very happy.

 **Mal:** _Fox_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal?_

 **Mal:** _So, you make happy?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Okay_

 **Mal:** _Yes!_

Mal and Agent Mulder looks into moon and are make love.

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal?_

 **Mal:** _Yes Fox_

 **(Mal and Agent Mulder looks moon)**

 **Mal:** _Wow, like moon_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Moon?_

 **Mal:** _Okay Moon_

Mal and Agent Mulder looks moon where when happy today.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**


	21. Chapter 20: Bad Luck

**Chapter 20: Bad Luck**

* * *

Emmalyn said what today on Friday the 13th is FREAKY?, no just find.

 **Emmalyn:** _Mom_

 **Emmalyn's mother:** _Yes_

 **Emmalyn:** _What about today?_

 **Emmalyn's mother:** _look your calendar_

 **(Emmalyn** **looks** **today** **Friday** **the** **13th)**

 **Emmalyn:** _What?_

 **Emmalyn's mother:** _Today is Friday_

 **Emmalyn:** _No, i'm go to shopping_

 **Emmalyn's mother:** _Emmalyn, wait_

Mal, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Chad visit in shop, when Emmalyn go to shop, while buy dress.

 **Emmalyn:** _I'm so excited dress_

 **(Mal looks Emmalyn buy to dress)**

 **Mal:** _Emmalyn, some dress_

 **Carlos:** _Yes_

 **Jane:** _While do buy dress?_

 **Mal:** _Yeah_ , _come on_

 **Jay:** _Okay_

Emmalyn while Mal, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Chad buy dress when to jealous.

 **Emmalyn:** _I love dress!_

 **(Emmalyn looks** **Mal, Jay and Carlos)**

 **Mal:** _Hey!_

 **Emmalyn:** _What?_

 **Mal:** _Well some your dress_

 **Emmalyn:** _No_

 **Jay:** _Emmalyn_

 **Emmalyn:** _Yes_

 **Jay:** _While your buy dress_

 **Emmalyn:** _No thanks_

 **Carlos:** _Hey!_

 **Emmalyn:** _Oh no_

 **Jay:** _Giving your dress, hey!_

Emmalyn exits shop, while Mal, Jay and Carlos give some dress, when Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Chad.

 **(Mal looks Emmalyn)**

 **Mal:** _There_

 **Lonnie:** _What?_

 **Chad:** _I don't know_

 **Mal:** _Come on_

Finally, Mal, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Chad gets dress by Emmalyn, but Emmalyn surprises Agent Mulder.

 **Mal:** _Emmalyn_

 **Emmalyn:** _No, please wait_

 **Doug:** _Emmalyn give your dress please_

 **Emmalyn:** _No_

 **Jay:** _Emmalyn!_

 **Emmalyn:** _No_

 **Lonnie:** _Give your dress!_

 **Emmalyn:** _Nonono..._

 **(Emmalyn looks Agent Mulder get surprised)**

 **Emmalyn (surprised):** _Hey_

 **Agent Mulder** : _Emmalyn_

 **Emmalyn:** _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_

Agent Mulder hugs Mal in love, while Jay, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie, Doug and Chad when do better get dress.

 **Agent Mulder** **(hugs Mal):** _Are you okay Mal_

 **Ma** **l** **(hugs Agent Mulder):** _Okay Fox_

 **Jay:** _What?_

 **Lonnie:** _Okay, let's go_

Mal and Agent Mulder shares are kissing when makes into the moon.

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER...**_


	22. Chapter 21: Never Says Emmalyn

**Chapter 21:** **Never Says Emmalyn**

* * *

Mal tells Jay, Carlos and Lonnie said, meanwhile when gets better.

 **Lonnie:** _Mal_

 **Mal:** _What?_

 **Lonnie:** _With gets me_

 **Mal:** _What, Lonnie_

 **Jay:** _Lonnie, please_

 **Lonnie:** _Jay_

 **Carlos:** _Hey look_

 **Mal:** _Hey? That's moon?_

 **Jay:** _Okay Carlos_

 **Carlos:** _What?_

When Emmalyn gets angry, Agent Mulder when asking by Emmalyn.

 **Emmalyn:** _Please!_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Don't Emmalyn_

 **Emmalyn:** _Please, Agent Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Get out_

 **Emmalyn:** _NO!_

Said Mal, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie while Agent Mulder some gets Emmalyn.

 **Mal:** _Fox, where's Emmalyn?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _I don't know_

 **Jay:** _What?_

 **(Mal, Agent Mulder, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie looks Emmalyn)**

 **Emmalyn:** _Hello_

 **Carlos:** _Is here!_

 **Mal:** _What?_

 **Jay** : What doing

 **Mal:** _Let's go_

Mal, Agent Mulder, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie finds Emmalyn when sometimes!

 **Mal:** _Hey!_

 **Emmalyn:** _What?_

 **Mal:** _What are you doin_ _g_

 **Emmalyn:** _I don't know_

 **Lonnie:** _You Emmalyn!_

 **Emmalyn:** _No_

 **Jay:** _Your get someone_

 **Emmalyn:** _What? No_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Okay_

 **(Agent Mulder pushes Emmalyn falls in river)**

 **Emmalyn** **(whistle):** _Nooooo!_

 **(Agent Mulder looks Emmalyn falls)**

 **Mal:** _Fox_ _, are you okay?_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Okay Mal_

 **Jay:** _Let's go Carlos, Lonnie_

 **Carlos and Lonnie:** _Okay_

Mal, Agent Mulder, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie back to forest, meanwhile Emmalyn when gets alive.

 **Emmalyn:** _Yes! It's alive!_

 _ **NEXT CHAPTER...**_


	23. Chapter 22: Never Get Breakdown

**Chapter 22:** **Never Get Breakdown**

* * *

Mal, Agent Mulder, Jay, Carlos and Lonnie back to forest, meanwhile Jane, Doug and Chad how do Emmalyn?

 **Mal:** _Jane!_

 **Jane:** _Mal!_

 **(Mal hugs Jane)**

 **Jane:** _Are you okay?_

 **Mal:** _Yes, i'm fine_

 **Lonnie:** _Doug, Chad_

 **Doug and Chad:** _What?_

 **Lonnie:** _Find out, your..._

 **Jay:** _Lonnie!_

 **Lonnie:** _Jay_

 **Carlos:** _Lonnie, you and Jay asking for Doug and Chad_

 **Lonnie:** _Okay_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Listening_

 **Mal:** _Okay Mulder_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Emmalyn, will be die_

 **Jane:** _Yes!_

 **Lonnie:** _Emmalyn will become she dies?!_

 **Mal:** _Yeah_

Emmalyn went go to forest, she wet clothes and runs go to treehouse.

* * *

 _Mal, where are you doing here? Ha!_

* * *

Mal, Agent Mulder, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, Doug and Chad finds Emmalyn go to forest and what happen Emmalyn look for Mal, Agent Mulder and other friends.

 **Mal:** _Emmalyn_

 **Mal (whistle):** _Emmalyn_

 **Emmalyn:** _Die Mal, die_

 **Mal:** Fox, can't find

 **(Mal looks Emmalyn)**

 **Mal:** _Emmalyn? Let's go_

Mal, Agent Mulder and friends look for Emmalyn, their gets it!

 **(Mal, Agent Mulder and friends looks Emmalyn runs)**

 **Emmalyn:** _Mal_

 **(Emmalyn looks Mal)**

 **Emmalyn:** _There you are_

 **Agent Mulder:** _What are you going_?

 **Emmalyn:** _Hey guys_

 **Mal:** _Emmalyn, what are you staying?_

 **Emmalyn:** _Oh yeah? so your getting loser?_

 **Jay:** _Yeah, your loser_

 **Lonnie:** _Your loser Emmalyn!_

 **Emmalyn:** _No **No NO!**_

 **(Emmayln runs)**

 **Mal:** Fox, get her

 **(Agent Mulder runs look Emmalyn)**

 **Emmalyn (last words):** ** _NO!_**

 **(Agent Mulder bites Emmalyn)**

Agent Mulder defeats Emmalyn, she dies killed by him, Mal, Jay, Carlos and other friends saved by Agent Mulder.

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal, Guys, are you okay?_

 **Mal:** _Okay_

Mal, Agent Mulder and other friends continue back to treehouse.

 ** _NEXT CHAPTER..._**

 **NOTES:**

This chapter back to after 10 months ago and new Vampire Lovers series Werewolf Legends starting March 15.


	24. Epilogue: Breaking The Moon

**Epilogue: Breaking The Moon**

* * *

After Emmalyn's death, Mal, Agent Mulder and other friends come back to treehouse gets make heartwarming.

 **Mal:** _Hoo, so i'm really_

 **Jay:** _Yeah?_

 **Carlos:** _Jay, so nice_

 **Lonnie:** _Mal, it's so very_

 **Jane:** _Okay Lonnie_

 **(Jane hugs Lonnie)**

 **Doug:** _Your Mal_

 **Chad:** _Hey Doug_

 **Doug (laugh):** _Ha_?

 **Mal looks her friends)**

 **Agent Mulder:** _Mal_

 **Mal:** _Fox_

 **Agent Mulder:** _Really?_

 **Mal:** _Yeah it's my new house_

 **Jay:** _New house?_

 **Carlos:** _Oh yeah?_

Mal and Agent Mulder reveals their new house and both we have new baby.

 ** _NEXT STORY ON Vampire Lovers: The Apocalypse..._**


End file.
